The Snow Queen's Memories
by BlackWolfStar15
Summary: Elsa goes through some old things and finds a very special piece from her and Anna's childhood after the accident and they were separated.


It was a beautiful sunny day in the country of Arendelle. At the castle, Elsa was in her room looking through some of her old things from her childhood. She didn't have much of a fun childhood, since she was struggling with her ice powers in her early years with no success in controlling them and supressing them as her father had told her to keep them under control. All she had from her childhood were spare gloves to hide her powers away and old books, but she had some old dolls she rarely played with as a child after freezing them on contact.

She decided to give some of the dolls to the children at the orphanage and threw out some other things, but kept few of them as keepsakes to remind her of her beloved parents who tragically died in a shipwreck. She looked under her bed to find some other stuff she could give up, and something caught her attention when she spotted a folded up piece of paper. She wondered when she first saw it, then she remembered it from her childhood.

It was one of those usual days at the castle after the playtime accident that had Elsa almost kill Anna after hitting her in the head with her powers and their father closed the castle gates and shut the sisters from the outside world until Elsa learned to control her powers. Elsa was already twelve years old and Anna was nine years old at the time, and Elsa had grown too afraid of her powers that she refused to let anyone near her out of fear of hurting them with her powers. As always, Elsa stayed secluded in her room in loneliness while Anna always begged her to play with her, but as always, Elsa still refused to play with her out of fear of hurting her little sister again and Anna had no idea about her own sister's powers because her parents had the trolls remove her memories of Elsa's powers, thinking it would keep her safe.

One day, Elsa picked the wrong day to refuse to play with Anna. Their parents had secretly gone out of Arendelle for business for a few days and Anna and Elsa were left under the care of the castle staff. Anna tried to occupy herself by running around the castle halls and talking to the pictures on the wall, but she really wanted Elsa to play with her because the staff was too busy with their own duties. After a few runs around the halls, Anna grew too bored to do something else with herself and went over to Elsa's room. She was about to knock on the door to the room, but she started having seconds thoughts about it; would her sister finally play with her, or will she shut her out again as always?

Anna pushed her thoughts aside and knocked on the door. She asked Elsa, "Elsa? I'm bored. I've got no one else to play with. Mom and Dad are gone for a few days and everyone's too busy to play with me and you're the only one I have left to ask. So, do you wanna build a snowman?" She had a hopeful expression on her face, hoping Elsa would say yes for the first time.

On the other side of the door, Elsa stayed close to the corner of her room. She really wanted to play with Anna, but with her powers not under control she couldn't play with her. She sighed, "Leave me alone, Anna! Go find something else to do, or just find another friend to play with. We've been through this a million times! I don't wanna play with you. Ever!" Anna felt hurt hearing her sister's words and tears started forming in her sweet blue eyes.

Out of anger and disappontment, she snapped and yelled, "Well, fine! Go ahead and dont' play with me! With someone like you, who needs a sister who shuts her own sister out and never plays with her when she's lonely and is never there for her?! I never wanna play with you anyway! I HATE YOU!" She kicked the door in anger and ran to her room. In Elsa's room, the young princess was saddened by her sister's words and knew she was right about them. She got up from the corner and ran towards her bed, collapsed onto it, and started crying. Her crying made her powers freeze the sheets of her bed, but she didn't care. All she cared about was how harsh she had been to her beloved sister this time and how much she wanted her back.

At Anna's room, Anna ran into her room and slammed the door behind her in anger. She ran to her own bed, collapsed onto it, and started to cry. Of all the times Elsa refused to play with her, those words she said to her were the harshest she's ever said. After crying for several minutes, she held her favourite dolls close to her, but she looked at the one that resembled Elsa and threw it across the room in anger. She continued crying until an hour passed by, and Anna had finally calmed down.

She still felt bad about what Elsa said to her, but she felt worse about the words she said to her. She never meant to yell at Elsa like that, she was just tired of being lonely without her to play with. Anna decided to apologize to her sister, but going over to her room and asking her to play again wouldn't fix this, so she decided to do something else.

Meanwhile, Elsa had cried herself to sleep from the argument she had with Anna when she heard a knock at the door. She woke up and saw someone's shadow at her door. Before she could ask who it was or tell them to leave her alone, the person slipped something under the door. Elsa wondered what it could be and she put on her gloves to prevent herself from freezing the item, picked it up from the floor, and looked at it. She found two pieces of paper with a blue ribbon tied on them. She looked at one of the papers, and she saw it was a note. The note said;

**Elsa,**

**I'm sorry. I was just tired of being alone with no one to play with. I never meant to say those hurtful words to you. Just please promise you'll play with me again someday. I don't hate you Elsa**

**I love you, best big sister.**

**Love, Anna**

**P.S. Do you wanna build a snowman?**

Elsa was so touched by her sister's apology letter that she couldn't help but smile. She looked at the other piece of paper and her smile grew bigger. It was a drawing of one of her and Anna's happy days together when they would build their favourite snowman Olaf together from her ice powers, only in the picture they were outside in the garden with no trace of Elsa's magical powers, but they were both smiling and holding hands together while standing next to Olaf. Elsa could feel tears of joy forming in her eyes, knowing that her sister still loved her despite what they were already going through.

Her tears streamed down her cheeks and some of them landed on the drawing where Anna and Elsa were holding each other's hands. As she looked at the drawing, she didn't notice the frost on her bed and the ice on the blanket had disappeared.

Elsa's memory ended and she looked at the drawing from her and Anna's childhood. She was happy she kept that to remind her about their strong bond and how much they loved each other. Elsa held both the drawing and the note close to her and didn't let them down for even a second.

She got back to going through her things when Anna knocked on her door and she stood there with her usual smile. "Hi, Elsa. What are you doing?" she greeted her older sister. The Snow Queen smiled at the princess, "Hi, Anna. I was just going through some old things, and I found some old toys that would make the children at the orphanage happy."

Anna smiled in glee, "The kids would like that! Mind if I give you a hand with the rest?" Elsa nodded, happy to finally spend more time with her sister since finally learning to control her powers thanks to the power of love they shared through their bond. After sorting through some of the old things, Elsa gave the box of old toys to one of the guards and told him to take it to the orphanage as a gift to the children from the queen, and she gave the box of the other things including her old gloves to one of the servants and told her to give it to those in need.

After finishing up, Elsa turned to Anna and said with her gentle smile, "Thanks for helping me, best little sister." She went over to Anna and hugged her tightly. Anna was a little confused at first, but she returned the embrace and smiled, "You're welcome, best big sister." The sisters hugged each other for a long time. Finally, Elsa released herself from Anna and asked her, "So, do you wanna go outside and have fun like we used to as kids?"

Anna nodded excitedly, "Definitely!" Elsa smiled in happiness and she and Anna left the room while holding each other's hands. They went into the courtyard and had a snowball fight using Elsa's magic to make the snow and the sisters had a blast by throwing snowballs at each other.

In Elsa's room, two pieces of paper were placed on the wall near Elsa's vanity; Anna's pology note and the drawing of them together when they were small.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong><em>What did you all think of this? This is my very first short story I did for my favourite Disney movie Frozen. I always loved the strong bond Anna and Elsa have since they were little girls and I wanted to write a story of their childhood and how their love for each other stays strong. Kind reviews are wanted.<em>**

**_Frozen belongs to Disney._**


End file.
